


Daughter of the West

by Princessa2345



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Fem Harry is Sesshomaru's Daughter, Inu no Taisho lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Other, Severus Snape Has a Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessa2345/pseuds/Princessa2345
Summary: Takes place the day after Harriet's 13th Birthday
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, Sesshomaru/Lily
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Harriet Woke up in Cold Sweat, Sore and tire, the most tire she's ever been. Not even her Aunts hour lessons on how to be a Lady made her this Tire, Harriet sat up and wince, everything felt like a big bruise to her, she got out of her bed, mindful to not wake up her Roommates, Hermione and Sarah as they had stay up studying for today's Potion test. Harriet walk into the Bathroom and Splash water on her face and pause as she look at her hands, Claws, she has Claws instead of dull human Finger nails, she look up fearfully and gasp.

Harriet couldn't believe what she was seeing, Her long waist length curly red hair and green eyes were gone, in their place was Silvery white hair, Dark blue almost purple Markings on her cheeks, Wrist, Ankles and Hips when she check, a Dark blue Crescent moon on her forehead, her eyes were a molten gold color with only tints of green in them you could barley tell unless you look closely. Harriet hiss as she open her mouth and saw Fangs were replacing her Dull Blunt human teeth. Harriet notice her sense of smell, hearing and other Senses were growing stronger by the Minute as was her Headache. 

'What the Hell is happening to me' Harriet Whisper scream and rush out of the bathroom, almost crashing into the wall due to her speed, She gag at the smells that surround her Dorm room and cover her nose, she could hear everything within the castle, it was Maddening, Harriet needed Answers, And knew only once person could tell her. She grab her wand, got dress and ran out of Gryffindor Tower and towards the Dungeons, Her Professor Severus Snape had been getting better and Accepting of Harriet and has been Tutoring her in Potions. 

'Uncle Severus' Harriet Nearly Yell barging into his Office Startling said Professor, who's eyes Widen at Harriet's Appearance and curse under his Breath. 'Calm down Miss Potter, sit' Severus Order and Harriet did and found his scent of Smoke and a Spice she couldn't make sense of comforting to her heighten sense of smell. 'I knew for a long time this might happen' Severus told Harriet brewing a calming draught, seeing as Harriet was more then Freak out. 'Knew, what do you mean Uncle Severus' Harriet Narrow her eyes trying her best to not freak out more then she was. Severus Sigh and look his age for once, 'Dumbledore came to me one night 13 years ago, Lily Had just given birth' Severus scowl at his name and took a sip of his tea, 'Voldemort had already heard of the Prophecy and Dumbledore needed a Savior a Pawn he could...' Severus swallow a lump in his Throat as he glance at Harriet His student, he saw so much of Lily but he also saw her Father who would kill him if he kept working for Dumbledore and letting Dumbledore keep Testing Harriet. 

'Severus what are you talking about' Harriet was confuse and scare, 'Dumbledore isn't the kind old man you know him as Harriet' Severus look down at his tea, 'When you were born you weren't born Human, Your father isn't James Potter' Harriet stare at Severus and laugh, 'Your joking right, Lily and James potter have to be my parents i mean before this morning i look just like them' Harriet look at Severus who look at Harriet with a "I'm not Joking" Look and this Broke Harriet who look down and Severus handed her a Journal. 

'I can't tell you anymore, if i do Dumbledore will know, this is Lily's, she wrote in this everyday it should have the Answers you seek, till then' Severus cast a Glamour spell that will hide her Appearance from Dumbledore and her Classmates. Harriet nod and left his Office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harriet Skip her Classes and stay in the room of Requirement so she could have some Privacy, and open her mothers Journal she skip to the months before her birth and was Greatly Surprise at what she read.

_March 25th 1979_

_I had Landed in Japan, Tokyo to be Precise and it's Different from London, the People here are so Kind and Polite, the Culture and food is so different and so good. I'm so glad i left England, and Dump that Prat Potter, he didn't deserve My love or Loyalty, he wasn't even my Soulmate, i would know seeing as my Magic didn't react to his, nor did i feel a pull to him, it hurt that he had been Feeding me a God damn Love potion which is illigal by the way. I met the most kind women, Akiko Higurashi she's been letting me stay at her Family's Shrine, she has the most Adorable two year old daughter, I believe her name is Kagome._

Harriet smile at her Mother's Energeticness and Happiness, but Scowl as the person she thought was her father, Poison her mother with a love Potion. Harriet kept reading till she came to a page that she pay attention to as it indirectly address her.

_April 24th_

_It's been nearly three years since i fell down the Bone Eaters Well, and a few months since i last written anything, I met my Soulmate, Sesshomaru Prince of the Western Lands. He wasn't what i was Expecting, He was a Total Asshole, Cold and Cruel, he didn't care about Humans, hell he try to kill me but his father Toga Taisho step in and save me. He took me back to their Castle, Were he and his Wife Shelter me, treated me as Family. Sesshomaru he is Stubborn he wouldn't accept the fact his Soulmate is a Human witch he was almost as bad as Lucius Malfoy and that's saying something, but i saw a side to him that no one else ever saw, he told me i was his Weakness, and when we Mated he promise to love me till the day i die and made sure i share his Life span._

_April 26th_

_I found out i'm Pregnant, Sesshomaru is so Happy and scare, he never thought he would be a Father, Toga is happy that he will have a Grand pup to Spoil, So was Izayoi she along with Inuyasha couldn't wait to meet my Child or Pup as Sesshomaru loves to call our Baby. I'm only 18 but i know i can't get rid of my baby, but how am i to Protect her from Dumbledore if he finds a way to bring me back to the Future, he will use my child for his selfish gain, i won't let my Child be use as a Pawn in Dumbledore's war again Tom. My Baby will grow up happy, love and know the love of a family._

_May 15th_

_They Found me, I was months away from giving birth, They manage to catch Sesshomaru Off guard, and somehow block our Mating bond. Dumbledore was so Smug he told me after i gave birth he would place a sleeping Spell over me till he could figure out a way to remove the mark and claim of Sesshomaru from my person, but little does he know that can only happen in Death. Oh Baby my precious Seiran, My Baby Girl if i die i want you to know me and your father love you, before you were even Conceive we love you, and your probably thinking how do i know you will be born a girl, call it mothers Intuition, we mothers just know things._

_I also want you to know if me and your father aren't able to find you or raise you, Your Instincts will be stronger then a Normal Humans, you will be very Pack Orientated, meaning anyone you deem Pack you will feel the need to Protect and Love, Also you most likely inherited your Fathers Immunity to Poison, also follow your Nose it will let you know who to trust and it will help you find your mate if not your magic will do the trick_

_Sincerely and Lots of Love Lily Evans_

Harriet no Seiran Taisho grip her mothers Journal Tightly her Eyes Bleeding red though she didn't know that, she took calm Breaths and left the Room of Requirement. Seiran needed to find her mother, now that she knows her mother is Actually Alive, she needs to find her and find her father. Seiran sniff the air and focus on a scent that smell familiar to her and in a ball of light took off, following the Scent of Lily of the Valley, Cherries and Vanilla, this was her mothers scent, her beast whine and was pacing. 

She ended up below Hogwarts, tunnels running miles around, Harriet/Seiran look around, and tense she could smell Dumbledore, he had just been here, this made Harriet Snarl, her Tail twitching behind her and she took off for the door at the end of the tunnel, it smell Heavily of her mother and the Traitor. Harriet open it and gasp at what she saw, Her mother held up by Chains, her wrist Bloody, Malnourish, Beaten, a Crescent moon mark much like her own was visible on her neck, her Red hair was matted with her blood, dirty and she was pale too pale, Seiran ran towards her and broke the Chains, Harriet grunt as she caught her mother who while lighter then normal for a grown adult was still heavy, especially to a 13 year old girl barley five foot, and barley finish transforming into her true form, Harriet threw her mothers arms around her neck and turn into her energy form and took off to her Uncle Severus office.

Once she arrive she nearly Collapse, 'Uncle Severus help' Harriet beg and black dots started clouding her vision, the last thing she saw was Severus running towards her before everything went dark.


	2. chapter two

Severus caught Harriet and Lily luckily Enough, He grunt at the Weight and set Harriet on his office Couch, Lily he carry Bridal Style. Severus knew he didn't have much time before James Potter and Dumbledore found Lily missing, he brew a Antidote to wake Lily, and once he fed her it, he got started on the Spell that would send Lily and her child back to the time they were stolen from, Severus knew the pain being separated from your soulmate and it must be Agony for Lily. 

Lily Groan and blink open her Green with gold tint eyes, the gold she got after she mated Sesshomaru and blink again before Sitting up looking around Widely. 'Lily calm down your safe for now' Severus held his hands up as Vibrant green eyes glare at Severus before softening and nod, 'Severus where's Seiran what happen to my baby' Lily ask frantically and Severus sigh and point to the couch and Lily turn around and her hands cover her mouth at the tiny 13 year old that was still asleep lay before her, Lily curse James potter and Dumbledore to hell, how many years has she miss of her Baby's life. 

'13 years lily' Severus knew Lily enough of what she was thinking as tears appear in her eyes, Lily clench them shut and open them, 'Sesshomaru probably thinks i'm dead' Lily look down and Severus shook his head, 'No piss off to the seven hells maybe but he probably knows your alive due to the fact your mating mark is still active' Severus pointed out and Lily nod weakly standing up, Severus gave her some Crackers, fruit and Water as she would need her strength. Lily smile Gratefully.

Severus Tense as he Sense Dumbledore and James making their way to his Office, 'It's great to see you again Lily but your mate needs you now go' Severus rush Lily who pick up Harriet who was no bigger then a 10 year old child and into the Ritual room. Lily was given her wand, Sword that was a courting gift from Sesshomaru and her clothes she had worn from the Feudal era, Severus mutter a few words and Lily and Seiran/Harriet dissapear in a bright white light, just as Dumbledore and James along with the Order storm his office, 'NO' Dumbledore roar and Severus smirk before he was kill by James. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily grunt as she landed not to softly on green grass, cradling her Pup close to her chest, Lily look around and saw she was surrounded by tree's, which didn't tell Lily Jack shit on where they had landed or what part of Japan they were in, Lily sigh and walk over to a tree and lay against it, flaring her aura, no Lower Demon would dare challenge her in fear of Sesshomaru's or even Toga's Wrath. Lily close her eyes and for the first time in 13 times truly sleep in peace knowing her baby was safe and not in Dumbledore's grasp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miles away Inuyasha lay awake staring at the moon, thinking back to 50 years ago when his aunt Lily went missing along with his Niece who hadn't even been born yet. Sesshomaru went on a war path, he wanted the Wizards who took his mate and pup dead, Toga nearly did the same as he had claim Lily as pack and family, but Inuyasha's mother manage to calm him before he could and Toga had to beat Sesshomaru's ass to the ground to calm him, Inuyasha was too young to understand only that he had lost a family member that day. 

Inuyasha tense when a very. _Very_ Familiar Aura brush against his and he look to the west, Inuyasha's eyes widen, it was impossible for she should be dead, Sesshomaru being the only one who still believe her to be alive as his mating mark hasn't faded, 'Auntie' Inuyasha Whisper and Grip his fathers Sword Tetsusaiga, he look at his Pack, he would check in the morning if what he sense was true, if not he would return and he and his pack would continue searching for the Shards, with that he fell into a light sleep. 


	3. chapter three

Sesshomaru sigh as he walk the halls of the Western Shiro, his father just left earlier this morning to Patrol the western Boarders. Sesshomaru stop in front of the room he visited every year since his mate was taken from him, he open them and walk into the Nursery he and Lily had built, he pick up the baby blanket that Lily had knitted herself, it was white with their pups name stitch on it in neat writing call Cursive, _Seiran,_ Sesshomaru sniff it and it still smell like Lily, her Cherry and Vanilla Scent always seem to calm him and it made his Beast relax but miss their mate more. Sesshomaru had ask why Seiran if they didn't know the gender of their pup and Lily just shrug and said she like the name and it was a name for both girl and boy back in her time. Sesshomaru clench his eyes shut as Memories from when he first Lily, his soulmate, how he was astounded that a Ningen women of 17 summers was his soon to be Mate, how he try, oh He had try to ignore the bond forming, the want for the little spitfire, Sesshomaru chuckle emotionlessly. 

Lily had Proven over and over again, that she was Worthy, that the Kami's had chosen well, It took his father and his Bitch Izayoi to pull his head out of his ass and Lily almost dying that Sesshomaru face Reality and so he decided to court her, he gave her his heart and when she left it die with her, it didn't matter that he could feel through the mating bond that she was alive, those Bastards were hurting his mate and he couldn't do a damn thing. 

Sesshomaru look up as the door open again, 'She wouldn't want you doing this Sesshomaru' Izayoi spoke softly and Sesshomaru tense, 'our pup was suppose to grow up in this room' sesshomaru growl out and glare at Izayoi who remain unfazed having spent 50 years in the Western palace (When a Yokai mates with a human they gain the Life Span), 'First words, steps, everything was missed thanks to those bastards' Sesshomaru glare at the Nursery that he kept in memory of his wife and pup that he never got to hold. Izayoi sigh and walk over and look at the pale blue walls, the crib Sesshomaru had built himself, toys lay neatly in a corner, 'I know, she was my friend, i lost a friend and daughter that day Sesshomaru, along with a grandchild' Izayoi glance at the baby blanket and walk out of the room.

Sesshomaru set the blanket back in the crib and walk out closing the shoji door just as a Aura he hadn't felt in over 50 years hit him, Sesshomaru's eyes Widen and he look towards the woods, his beast had rear it's head and it didn't take long for his beast to take over. He took off towards the woods and was met soon with his father who's eyes were tint pink but was calm enough to calm Sesshomaru down.

'I know that Aura Father, Mate, must find Mate' Sesshomaru growl his eyes almost completely red, the gold got and blue took it's place, his marks became sharper more pronounce, Toga look at his pup with a look that told him to calm-the-hell-down, 'I know son but do you want to scare lily after she just escape captivity' Toga ask sharply and Sesshomaru growl but calm down and they turn into their energy forms and follow the Trail of Lily's Aura and end up in a Clearing and saw a Lily with her sword Drawn, her eyes widen when she saw Sesshomaru and Toga, her sword fell from her knees. 

'Sess, Toga' Lily whisper, tears coming to her eyes and she ran towards them, she hug Sesshomaru, who growl and nuzzle her neck, after 50 years he finally had his soulmate back in his arms, he look over Lily and saw she was bruise, blood cover her hair and face, he sniff and smell a hint of Apples mix with Cinnamon and Vanilla and Cherry blossoms strangely enough, it took a minute before Sesshomaru realize he was smelling his pup, 'Our pup were is our pup' Sesshomaru ask anxious to know if their pup survive. 

Lily smile, Remembering the day she had told Sesshomaru she was expecting, he had been the happiest man alive, even though he didn't show it, he express it by building their pup's crib and making sure she was protected at all cost. Lily turn and motion to the tree she had been sleeping again, 'Seiran you can come down sweetheart' Lily call and sesshomaru's eyes widen again when a little girl drop down, she cautiously walk towards Lily and a deep pride swell inside of Sesshomaru that his pup look almost exactly like him, he could see the green in her golden eyes, the nose and lips were all lily's but that cautious look was definite something she gain from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru frown, why was his daughter so tiny even to human standards she was tiny, His human Ward Rin was even bigger then His Daughter. 

'Seiran this is Sesshomaru...' Lily trail off but was cut off, 'He's my father i can faintly smell your scent on him' Seiran bluntly told her mother and cross her arms looking away.


End file.
